The present invention is a security device for use with sliding doors, sliding windows, sliding panels, sliding patio doors, and the like, to prevent entry from the outside when desired.
There exists a number of different types of security devices configured to block a sliding door or sliding window from opening. For example, there exists numerous devices that mounts directly to the sliding door or sliding window assembly, near it's upper or lower framing track allowing the user to engage a plunger style pin into a hole in the framing track to prevent the door or window from opening. Further there exists other devises designed to be mounted to the sliding door or sliding window assembly, which comprise pivoting or adjustable parts which brace or block the sliding panel in the closed position. This requires attaching these devices directly to the sliding door or sliding window panel or assembly as well as any other necessary alterations made to the door or window assembly for such installations, which may alter or diminish the structural integrity of the assembly or affected parts of the assembly. Further, there exists portable brace devices which are designed to be placed and adjusted to fit between the sliding door or sliding window panel and it's vertical framing track, bracing them apart, securing the unit closed. These portable security devices are often cumbersome and awkward to install or adjust each time they are used. Furthermore these portable devices require uninstallation or adjustment and storage when not in use. These portable security devices often are comprised of a substantial number of parts, which may increase the likelihood of failure, and increased cost of manufacturing.
There exists a need for an improved sliding door and sliding window security devise which is not directly attached to the sliding door or sliding window assembly, is not portable or in need of adjustment, is simple and easy to install, is simple and easy to use, and can be manufactured more economically with fewer parts.
Further, it is desirable that such a devise may be installed adjacent to the sliding door or sliding window assembly, securely fastened to the floor, in relation to a sliding door, or the window sill, in relation to a sliding window, using the strength and holding power of the mounting surface to maintain the sliding door or sliding window in a closed position, or from passing a predetermined point along it's opening path of movement.